


To Leave Your Mark Upon The Stars

by Onlymostydead



Series: Sidon and Revali's Misadventures [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abandonment, Confessions of love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Near Death Experience, Mentioned Temporary Canon Character Death, Mutual Pining, Post-Calamity, Trans Male Character, Trans Revali, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Was something about the haughty attitude faked? Sidon had to admit, sometimes it did appear as though his facade was fading, or cracked, but it never seemed entirely untrue.The best masks, Kapson had told him, were the ones people pull from within. It was a strange thing to be told by a priest, for certain; but it seemed true.The real question was, who is Revali on the inside?





	To Leave Your Mark Upon The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by Kingforest on Ao3, who wanted some fluffy Sidvali! It's... A little heavier than I intended, but I hope you enjoy it <3

(Revali)

Revali couldn't stand Rito Village anymore. He couldn't understand it, either. It felt like every day he got exactly what he had wanted before, and more.

Everyone loved him. There was no question of that, for sure. Some of the warriors idolized him to the point they had begun to do their braids similarly to him, with their respective beads and ribbons, of course.  
His were fairly distinctive: orange, for being single and young, unready for marriage and bright green beads for his status as an unclaimed child. It still stung, even though no one talked about it anymore. Before, he was teased about that fact relentlessly, that he was an egg abandoned in front of the central goddess statue. Pathetic.

But these days the people would flock to him, asking for stories and opinions and blessings for their children. It was exhausting and a bit... Impersonal. He was no longer 'Revali, greatest of us' he was 'Revali, the legend that we can barely understand.' It didn't sound bad when said like that, but... He had lost his belonging. Not that he had much to begin with, but he knew that the moment he saw that the landing, one of the few surviving structures of Rito Village after the calamity, was named after him. A tribute to a hero of legend, not a hero living among them.

So Revali left. He spent some time wandering, searching to see if he could find somewhere less lonely than where he was now. Hebra just seemed worse, the occasional eccentric persons he encountered just making everything all the more... Strange. This was a world that had changed so much from the one he knew that he wondered if he even had a place anymore.

Daruk had living relatives, from what he said when they talked last. He had seen a little boy even before they had come back to life, and wrapped around his shoulders had been the sky blue cloth he left with his wife so long ago. It was sweet, in a way, to hear him talking about his great grandson, but also... Cold. Seeing how happy Daruk was with his family just made Revali crave that, the family relationship he never had.

Death Mountain wasn't an option to Revali, despite the friendly solitude, the climate was simply unbearable.

Urbosa had a duty to her people, taking a place as advisor to the chief. It was common knowledge that she was making most of the decisions, but the young chief, Riju, was learning. That leadership and guidance had always made Urbosa an invaluable member of the team and, if Revali had to admit, a bit of a maternal figure to him. She fell somewhere between the lines of a best friend, confidant, and strange aunt. But, of course, there wasn't even a team anymore, which left him more alone.

And Gerudo Town, despite his admittance on an honorary basis, couldn't become a dwelling place for him. It wasn't welcome with him being a man, and, quite frankly, Revali wanted to maintain the fact that everyone, undisputed, thought of him as male now. It's amazing what being turned into a legend will do; they forget all of the bad things about you.

The short stature and frail frame from being the youngest of many children, the runt. Bright plumage and wide hips. An abrasive personality no one really enjoyed being around. Of course, that was on purpose. Maybe, if he was a flawless warrior, they would forget he was trans. Not like other races cared, really. They couldn't tell the difference for the most part. He supposed that was part of why he left Rito Village as well.

Mipha was happy where she was in Zora's Domain, finally reunited with her father... And brother. Revali had to admit, he was quite shocked to see the mountain of a man the little shrimp had turned into. He hadn't known him back then, he actively avoided children, but it was still quite the transformation. Tall, with broad shoulders and a well-toned body, his muscles shifting as he moved in a way that ruffled Revali's feathers. His smile was electrifying, his enthusiasm contagious...

Wait. When did this turn to thinking about Sidon?

Revali shook his head, going back to surveying the land below. He had been flying for quite some time now, right over the expanse of Central Hyrule.

Staying with the Hylians was hardly an option, either. He got along with Zelda alright, really, but he and Link... Were still tense. They had become friends before the end of things, but with him having lost his memory? That was an entirely different matter. Talking to him sometimes was like talking to a blank wall.

Finding a place to stay the night at least, however, was becoming important to Revali. His wings had started to tire about an hour ago, so it had to be time to go get some sleep. Scanning the ground below, he searched for the unmistakable horse-head sign that marked all of the stables. He didn't know what blessed soul had put them all together and marked them so clearly, but he would thank them if he could.  
There was one; the Wetland Stable, if he was right. They all had such imaginative names, of course. Whoever designed the system may have been amazing, but whoever named them needed to rethink their life choices.

Revali swooped down, careful to check his speed as he came down to the stable. Crashing didn't sound too good at the moment. Almost mechanically he entered the stable, payed for a bed, stripped off his excess gear, and fell asleep. As he drifted off, one thought crossed his mind.

Zora's Domain doesn't sound like too bad a place to stay.

And the image Sidon's face went along with it.

***

(Sidon)

Sidon felt as if he was about to lose his mind. It was embarrassing, to say the least. What if he was offended by it? What if he thought that he was too good for Sidon's affections? Having a crush on one of the champions, Mipha's friends, was bad enough, but Revali specifically? He had won the prize on worst possible outcomes there.

Then again... It made sense. Revali's sharp wit, the way his eyes gleamed when he smiled, the proud way in which he held himself - it all added up to something Sidon couldn't quite place, but he knew he loved.  
But he wasn't staying at the Domain anymore, which... Sidon had mixed feelings about. On one hand, he felt like his crush was embarrassing, and that he should just get over it. On the other hand, he wanted him to stay. Watching Revali leave had left a certain sadness on his heart, knowing that he wouldn't get to see him for a very long time, possibly.

Or maybe ever again. That was always a possibility. He could leave and never come back. 

Sidon frowned, trying to put that thought out of his mind. He had just finished his morning training, and was headed up to his room to get properly dressed for the day. He no longer had to wear all of the decoration of a crown prince, but he still had to reflect his title somewhat.

It never seemed like a mandatory thing on Revali; how regal he was came entirely from within. From what Sidon understood, he had nothing to do with Rito Village's ruling Elder. That made it all the more stunning, the way he existed in such an effortlessly royal way.

And yet... Sidon doubted the 'effortless' part. Before Revali spent his few weeks staying in Zora's domain, he never would have questioned it, but something happened in that time that made him rethink everything.  
He had been at one of the balconies, looking out over the water in the early morning hours before the sun rose. He had just been thinking about how chilly it was getting this time of year when he heard a clatter of something against the floor, on the platform below his. Instinctively, Sidon looked down.

He saw Revali, standing in a mess of dropped arrows. Revali sucked in a deep breath, and let it out in a little, choked sob. Shaking, he collapsed into a a little puddle of despair.

Sidon panicked. He didn't know what to do, his brow furrowed, his mouth open in both surprise and concern. He was torn between two natures: the formal way he was raised to ignore things like this, and the compassionate streak that wanted to go make sure he was okay. As a result, he did nothing, but didn't look away either.

"I'm fine." Revali said, as if answering an inaudible question. "I'm just fine."

He tucked his knees up close to his chest, resting his beak on them.

"Breathe, Revali. Breathe. It's just arrows." He swallowed. "Your whole life isn't falling down."

At that last sentence he began to cry harder, his wings coming up to hide his face. 

"Just pick yourself up. Someone might see you like this."

Sidon had felt incredibly guilty at that, gripping the railing as he debated walking away.

"That's it. Be the champion they know, and go train. That's what they all expect, after all."

That moment had haunted Sidon ever since, wondering what Revali meant by that. Was he not like that all the time? Was something about the haughty attitude faked? Sidon had to admit, sometimes it did appear as though his facade was fading, or cracked, but it never seemed entirely untrue.  
The best masks, Kapson had told him, were the ones people pull from within. It was a strange thing to be told by a priest, for certain; but it seemed true.

The real question was, who is Revali on the inside?

Sighing, Sidon opened the door to his room and ducked inside. Quickly he changed into his everyday finery, the forgoing the neck ruffle in favor of his informal sash, as well as his customary bracelets, necklace, anklets, and belt. Being able to dress a little more casually these days was nice, though. It took off some of the pressure of having everyone looking up at you.

Of course, there was still the fanclub. That both mystified and confused him, so he mostly avoided thinking about it.

Sidon wondered if Revali had a cult following of the same kind, and if so, was that why he felt the need to act so big all the time? Then again, he was certainly pressured to act a certain way because of those people, maybe Revali was too.

"That's it. Be the champion they know, and go train. That's what they all expect, after all."

Those words stuck with Sidon as he left his room, off to face the day. Thankfully, as just a prince, he didn't have much in terms of duties that he had to accomplish. The main thing these days was just helping various people around the domain. He believed that he promised Tumbo that he would go frogging with him, today. That sounded just about as good as anything, so he set off.

***

The morning was still young when Sidon returned to the Domain with Tumbo, carrying the basket of Hot-Footed Frogs they had put together. It was an impressive amount, for the season, but Sidon certainly wasn't about to complain. Tumbo, of course, looked elated. He skipped ahead of Sidon, burdened only by two frogs, one in each hand.

That, of course, is when he swooped in. Sidon first felt a gust of wind, moving through his sash and cooling his damp skin. Turning on impulse, he saw him standing there, at the end of the bridge.  
Revali stopped to chat with a couple of the guards before starting down the bridge, strutting like he always did. His bare shoulders were thrown back, wind rustling through his feathers. He wore more casual clothes than he had before: no breastplate, less harsh lines, but still the ever present bow and arrows strapped on his back. Without those it just wouldn't seem right. This time, a spear joined the other weapons strapped on there, lighter weight than the Zora weaponry, and feathered. He looked all around the area, his dark blue feathers and electric green eyes seeming to drink in the sunshine. He was breathtaking, in every move and moment.

It was at that moment Sidon was forcibly reminded he was carrying a basket of frogs. Which is to say, he dropped them.

"Oh no!" Tumbo surged downward, collecting them back into the basket as quickly as possible.

Sidon, after his moment of shock, joined him. Shame burned in his face, feeling more out of place around the champion than ever. Revali was otherworldly, a hero bygone, and he was... A prince of this day. Collecting frogs.  
But Revali's words all that time ago still rang in his head, reminding him that all wasn't as it seemed. 

The frogs, thankfully, were still stunned. It wasn't too hard to gather them up since they weren't jumping around, other than the slime. The smooth cut stone of Zora's Domain lended itself to easy sliding on the unconscious frog's part, forcing Sidon and Tumbo to travel a bit further to collect them all.

Revali laughed from above. "Well, I expected to see you here, Sidon, but I didn't expect it to be, well..."

"Gathering frogs?" Sidon cringed at himself on the inside, but grinned. "I was helping Tumbo carry them."

"How noble." He tossed a frog into the basket. "Is your offer still open?"

Sidon blinked. "What offer?"

"To train with you, in the mornings." Revali gestured to the spear on his back. "You offered to provide additional spear training, as long as I instruct you with a bow."

He couldn't believe his ears, his head was spinning, his heart pounding. The only thing that he could do was grin and nod.

"That's all the frogs! Thank you Prince Sidon and uhhh..." Tumbo stopped, looking straight up at Revali, then back down at Sidon. "His boyfriend?"

Sidon could feel himself blush bright red. Revali's feathers ruffled. Both of them sputtered in denial, Sidon even standing back up to do so.

"-not my boyfriend. Not even my friend, really. He's my friends little brother. My associates little brother. Not so little brother? I really must be going, I had, uh, things! Things I was going to do... Somewhere else." Revali rambled, turning his back on the two of them. "Goodbye, kid. Sidon."

"Of course he's not my- goodbye!" Sidon interrupted himself. "Boyfriend, that would be..."

Tumbo grinned. "Than why were you two looking at each other like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like married people do! Or like your fanclub looks at you." He explained, grabbing two frogs off the top of the basket. "Now let's get these to my mom, she'll know how to sell them best!"

Sighing in disbelief and embarrassment, Sidon picked up the basket and followed him once more.

***

(Revali)

Boyfriend? He couldn't believe the nerve that kid had! And the frogs? Why was Sidon carrying a basket of frogs for him? Why did he need a basket of frogs? 

Revali took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. The wind was rippling in his face; he had begun to fly to get away from the situation, but now it just felt silly. He was planning on staying in Zora's Domain, whether a weird kid with too many frogs thought he and Sidon were together or not.

He and Sidon together? Even now Revali's feathers ruffled at the very thought. It was... Too much to think about. If he imagined them together, it would get in the way of what he was trying to do.

...what was he trying to do?

These days that had been foggier than where he was supposed to be. He and the other champions had worked, together for the most part, at diminishing the monster population, for good this time. According to Link and Zelda, the 'Blood Moons' had been keeping them from doing that before. It was a good mission, but one that was over far too quickly.  
After that, Revali went back to Rito Village to see if the Warriors needed any help, but... None of them were confident that they even could learn what Revali had to teach. Even Teba, the most promising of all of them, insisted that he didn't want to inconvenience the champion. Annoyed, he left.  
...And spent a long time traveling. Learning things. Picking up new skill sets. It was exhausting and strange to be new and inexperienced at so many things, but he had the idea it was healthy. It was hard, but good.

That was part of what Revali was thinking when he set out from Rito Village this time, that he would go somewhere to pick up the spear more adeptly. He was decent, but not good, per se. He was torn between Gerudo Town, Zora's Domain, and anywhere else. Each of the former would be good places to learn the spear, but part of him just... 

Revali frowned as he turned around, back toward the Domain. Part of him just wanted to wander, not quite belonging anywhere. He had given up the pursuit of having a typical family and home back when he was young, devoting his time to training instead. It wasn't as if that opportunity was waiting for him now. For different reasons than before, no one dared loving him now more than they did then. Well, they all loved him, but...

Would Sidon want a family?

Swerving, Revali barely got himself back in the right line. Where has that thought come from? Sure, he was thinking about family, but he didn't think his problem had gotten that bad. His problem being his little habit of thinking about Sidon all the time. It was exhausting.

Revali spotted a clear spot in the middle of the bridge, thusly avoiding the obligatory awkward conversation with the guards. This time, he went straight into the city.

"I'm sorry about that!" Sidon greeted him at the end of the bridge. "Tumbo is still quite young, he doesn't understand things like that."

"Oh no, it's quite alright." Revali replied sharply, trying to keep his eyes off him as much as possible. "I'll be staying here for the next... While. Does your offer still stand?"

That blinding smile that always melted Revali to the core didn't fail to do so now. Thankfully, he managed to avoid fluffing up like last time.

"Of course! Dear friend, you are always welcome, and I would love to train with you!" He grinned, giving Revali a big thumbs up.

'Friend' stung a bit, but 'dear friend' made Revali feel as if he was about to turn into a puddle right on the floor.

"Well, obviously not right now. I should see if I can find my room again. I swear, this city is like a labyrinth." He scoffed, adjusting the strap that held his spear.

"Fear not! I can help you, if you would allow it." Sidon nodded, nearly bouncing with excitement. "Come, it's this way."

Revali followed, feeling his heart pounding with every step he took with Sidon by his side. 

"Oh, and you remember the statues that were planned? Of all the champions? They've already quarried the stone, and craftsmen have begun carving out Zelda and Link already. Though, I may admit, it is a tad strange seeing Link's face carved like that in the stone. More than the hero of legend, I believe he is closer to me as a friend." Sidon babbled as he walked, gesturing around the domain. "There is the tower that cracked last time, when Daruk leaned on it. Fixed now."

Revali payed absent half-attention, more looking at Sidon than the Domain. The graceful curve of his brow, full lips, and long neck. The shape of his tall, tall body, the great way he held his shoulders up high. 

"And here is the- Revali? Are you alright?"

He blinked. "Fine. Just lost in thought."

Sidon laughed. "I understand. You must be quite tired after your travel!"

Revali shook his head. "Not really. I was merely thinking of the last time I was here."

"It has been some time, hasn't it?"

Too long, Revali thought, but he kept that to himself. Sidon's eyes were on him, and he didn't quite know what to say with all of that attention directed toward him. Even as used to crowds and admirers as he was, there was something that made his chest flutter when Sidon looked at him.

"Yes, it certainly has." Revali replied quickly, snapping back to attention. "Tell me, what would you suggest doing, if someone were to be staying here?"

Sidon shrugged. "There are a great many things to try here! Do you enjoy cooking?"

At the mere suggestion of himself cooking, Revali could taste something burnt on his tongue. "I must confess that is not my strong suit."

He laughed again. "Quite alright, my friend! What about diving? Have you any interest?"

Water. Of course, everything someone could do around here would have to do with water, that was why Revali left in the first place. The stuff terrified him, and he wasn't about to let Sidon in in that particular secret.

"I may try it at some point." Revali swallowed, trying to hide how his legs were shaking. "But, if I could ask..."

"What is it?" 

"What is the best place to watch the sunset?" Revali blurted out.

Truthfully, he would want to do it with Sidon, but alone would be nice as well.

Sidon raised a hand to his chin, tapping one finger against his lips as he thought. The motion wasn't fair, drawing so much attention to him. While Rito could not kiss as most other races did, it did not leave them immune to the effect of a beautiful pair of lips.

"I would have to say... On the tip of Vah Ruta's trunk." He decided. "If that's not available, most of the high cliffs around here are good, though I can't recommend Shatterback Point." 

"Why not?"

"Oh yes! The Lynel is quite taken care of now. That's wonderful!" Sidon grinned wide, making Revali feel weak. "Only, don't dive from there! It's quite dangerous."

Revali could feel the blood drain from his face. "Didn't plan on it."

"Anyway, I shall leave you to get... Situated! I do hope you enjoy your time here." He nodded enthusiastically. "If I may ask, how long do you plan on staying?"

Revali shrugged. "As long as I feel like it. I haven't stayed in one place for very long, these days."

"Well, I hope you feel like staying for quite a while! Our New Year is coming up, did you know that? The celebration will be quite exciting."

"I'll keep that in mind." Revali opened his door, tucking himself halfway inside. "Thank you, Prince Sidon."

"Please, just Sidon." He waved. "You are welcome any time, Revali."

With a quick nod, Revali entered his room fully and shut the door behind him. Finally alone, he let out a great sigh. He enjoyed being around Sidon immensely, but it was... Nerve wracking. And awkward.

Why had it been awkward? Things never seemed that bad between them before.

Sighing again, Revali slung off his weapons and leaned them against the wall by the door. Carefully, he unstrung his bow to let it rest. He would go out and do... Something, soon. For now? He just needed to get settled into his room again.

Though, 'room' was a vast understatement. It was huge, with more like three rooms all attached into each other. The main entrance room was like a combination sitting room and kitchen, with a cook pot burning under the chimney and chairs arranged in case he wanted to entertain guests. Like that would ever happen, but Revali didn't mind. The chairs themselves were comfortable, and made with having a tail in mind. Many chair did not afford the same decency, and he greatly appreciated it.  
The room after that, separated by a tall doorway with a curtain, was his bedroom. The bed was massive, comfortable, and entirely strange to Revali at first. He has been worried about the combination of a waterbed with sharp talons and beak, but so far it had proven quite resilient.

Even with the nightmares, but he wasn't going to be thinking about that.

The room beyond, separated by just a doorway, no curtain, was a bath. The basin was ridiculously large for him, but comfortable, and the little ledge around the sides was perfect for sitting on while soaking ones feet. That was as high as Revali would fill it, after all. He could preen himself just fine, the rain washed off any dust, and if he got extraordinarily filthy he would deal with it. Baths that went up any higher than the knee were just too stressful.

Why was he in Zora's Domain if he was afraid of water?

Sidon's face flashed through his mind, and Revali groaned. He never should have allowed himself to be swayed by feelings like that, he was a champion for Hylia's sake. This was ridiculous, behaving like some love-befuddled fledgling.  
But still, Sidon's face refused to remove itself from Revali's thoughts. Groaning in irritation, he started the water running. Maybe a soak would distract him from his thoughts.

***

(Sidon)

How had he been so... Awkward? Sidon paced back and forth in his room, trying to put himself together. It was ridiculous, positively ridiculous. He should have told Revali how he really felt, faced his fears! But no, he only babbled about architecture until he completely lost interest. He felt so unbearably stupid.

But, of course, Revali had said that he may be staying here a while. That was good news, because he could have further chances at redeeming himself. That, and he had told Revali about places to watch the sunset. Maybe he could watch it with him? Would that seem too much of an intrusion? Sidon knew for certain that he wouldn't mind someone joining him to watch the sunset, but he didn't know how Revali felt.  
He was strange, in that way. Sidon had always worn all of his feelings on his sleeve, for better or for worse. Revali wore a complete mask, true parts of him only showing themselves once in a while. It was very difficult for Sidon to comprehend, but he supposed that he could understand why. It was hard having such pressure on you, being perfect at all times was a natural response, and Revali was good at it. Very good at it.

With a sigh, Sidon turned around once more and walked towards the door of his room. With this little bit of more time to think things through, he believed that he had gotten himself under control. Taking in a deep breath, he left to go find what he would need to do that day.

***

Sidon's day ended up including helping his father with some paperwork, filling in for Mipha, who was ill, in a meeting, and helping to inspect one of the higher dams he council had been discussing as to whether or not it needed repairs. All in all it was fairly boring, after having such an interesting morning, but the dull work was not unwelcome, as it took his mind off Revali. He saw him around the Domain once or twice, but always in passing. They waved at each other, but Sidon always had something that he was on his way to do.

Now, however, he was free. As quickly as he could, he made his way to Vah Ruta, hoping and praying that Revali was there or would be there soon. The sun hadn't quite begun to set, but was close. The recent modifications to the Divine Beast allowed the trunk to be more accessible to people. Though, Sidon thought to himself, it must be far easier if you have wings.

By the time he got there Revali was already sitting by the edge, cross-legged, staring out at the horizon.

"Do you mind if I-"

Revali jumped, nearly tipping himself over he edge. "Don't scare me like that! I could have fallen!"

Sidon raised his hands in surrender. "My apologies! I didn't mean to startle you."

Revali nodded, settling back into his spot with a huff. "It's alright. I simply wasn't expecting anyone. It's quite peaceful up here." He patted the ground next to him, almost as if he were stroking the Divine Beast. "It reminds me of being back on Medoh, almost."

It took Sidon a moment to remember that was the name of his Divine Beast. The way he referred to it... It was almost like a pet. He often wondered at the bond between the beasts and their pilots, but he had never quite imagined something so... Comfortable. It was strange, but fitting.  
Revali's features seemed completely transformed by the softer light, something about them was almost... Softer. The harsh curve of his beak took on a gentler slope, his eyebrows relaxed. He hadn't been wearing his shoulder guards before, but his shoulders seemed even more calm now. Everything about him, basking in that golden glow, appeared heavenly. 

"Do you... Do you mind if I sit with you?" Sidon stuttered, trying to keep his composure.

Revali shrugged. "Why not? It can get lonely up here."

Sidon sat down, and though thoughts were racing through his brain, neither of them said a word. The sun was beginning to set now, painting the sky all sorts of colors.

"So... Your New Years celebration is at this time of year?" Revali asked, cocking his head to the side but not looking at Sidon. "How strange, it's only early spring."

Sidon nodded. "Yes, we believe that every year should end with growth, rather than the dead of winter like so many others." 

"Hmm. I've never thought of it that way." Revali paused. "We celebrate the dead on New Years, then again. A celebration of light and life... It's very different from most. Though, not quite as different as celebrating in the spring."

"I don't think so." He scored a little closer to Revali. "I think that's quite different. We avoid thinking of the dead as much as possible, celebrating only life."

"But how can you celebrate life without the end of it?" Revali looked over at Sidon, and he swore his eyes had never glowed as they did now. "It's all a cycle. The Rito, at least, believe so. When we die we become the stars, then we watch over those we left behind."

Sidon frowned. "That is strange indeed. Though, something about it is quite... Beautiful."

Revali hummed. "I agree. There's a part of me that, ever since I was a child, has wanted to make my mark on the sky... The more impact someone had on land, the brighter they are as a star." He sighed. "Every night I would crave the day people look up into the night sky, see me shining on them from above, and are forced to remember all that I did. That I was more than they thought."

Sidon listened carefully as Revali talked softly, spilling his heart to the sunset. It was as if he wasn't talking to Sidon at all, but was speaking his tale to the wind, already long gone.

Reaching over, Sidon put his arm around Revali partially to comfort him, and partially to convince himself that he was really there. Revali jumped, then relaxed into the touch. They say like that as the sun continued to go down, eventually sinking over the craggy mountain tops and hiding its glow entirely. It was only as the stars began to come out that Revali yawned, stretching his hands over his head. 

"I should head to bed. I'll see you at the training grounds before dawn, yeah?" Revali said, standing up.

Sidon nodded. "Of course. Pleasant dreams, Revali."

Revali gave a wry smile, then jumped off the beast and flew away, silent as could be. Still sitting there, Sidon smiled up at the emerging stars. 

***

(Revali)

The morning came with an ache in Revali's bones that never quite left, and a pounding in his head that the nightmares had been leaving lately. Perhaps he had stayed up too late last night, but sitting like that in Sidon's arms? He wouldn't have missed it for the world.

Still, it had made sleeping alone in his bed unbearably lonely, as comfortable as it was. It was lonely, alone, alone just like being dead for all of those years. That was what kept Revali from completely holing himself up in some little Hebra cabin. He could stay there, sure, hunting and fishing and reading, but he knew that would drive him crazy. Any longer alone and he would die.

Revali shook his head, standing up and stretching his tired bones. For now, he just needed to get dressed. To put himself together, and let no one know how he felt like he was falling apart so thoroughly. Last time he had been here he had done the same thing, only he had trained by himself, out in the wilderness rather than the crisp training grounds of Zora's Domain. He had dropped his arrows on his way back, once, and that had set him completely over the edge. That was when he realized that he didn't want to be alone anymore, didn't want to pick up the pieces of his life alone, to carve out his own place for himself. It was... Exhausting.

Part of him wondered if Sidon had seen him, or sensed what had happened. Maybe, even though Sidon didn't believe in it, fate pushed him to make that offer to train together. Revali had vaguely said that he would take him up on that offer, but that he was leaving.

He couldn't stay in Zora's Domain with that handsome prince without trying to get closer, something he couldn't do. He had to be perfect, to go somewhere where those feelings wouldn't affect him.  
But still they followed him.

Revali finished stretching and began to get dressed, pleased to find the clothes he left here last time still where he left them. He had taken to wearing scarves other than the champion one, as a way to distance himself from it. Quickly he dressed himself, then looked at himself in the vastly oversized mirror.  
For a moment, looking at himself, he could almost believe that he was just another Rito. That he was normal. But that illusion only lasted for a second, until he saw the bright green bean at the end of one of his braids.  
The children used to joke that his eyes even matched them, the marks of an unwanted child. Abandoned. Left behind. Forgotten. 

Angry, Revali grabbed the beads and yanked them off, slapping them down on his dresser. Hurriedly he began to undo his braids, rifling around in his drawer for where he would have put his ribbon. The bright sky blue of it eventually peeped its way up, visible through the other clothes inside. Grabbing one, Revali began to braid.

Blue. Sky blue. That meant marriageable, mature enough to be seeing someone in a romantic way. Sure, no one here would understand the significance, and he still had to put the green back on, but it felt like a breath of fresh air to Revali. He wasn't just an abandoned child. He was left behind, yes, but he was also wanted. Deserving of love and admiration. What he had been trying to prove from the beginning by putting his mark on the sky.

Re-stringing he bow and grabbing his weapons, Revali headed out to the training grounds.

***

(Sidon)

Sidon was beginning to get worried that Revali wasn't coming. Sure, it was still very early morning, but he expected him to be here by now. Sighing, he glanced up at the sky. It wouldn't be daylight for another hour or so, but it was still worrying.

"Oh, did I keep you waiting?" Revali landed in front of him, startling Sidon half out of his mind.

Revali laughed. "Scare you?"

Sidon could have reveled in that sound forever. "Yes, indeed you did. I was lost in thought, I would guess. Come! Let us begin."

They started with spear, and Sidon found it a little bit amusing how amateur Revali was. Truly, the spear was not his forte, but after quite some time drilling, he wasn't half bad. He could have sparred with a few of the Zora and he wouldn't lose immediately. 

"Alright, time for bow combat? You do have a bow, don't you?"

Sidon retrieved a bow, and they switched positions as teacher and pupil. Watching Revali shoot even from the ground was mesmerizing, everything about him was so... Perfect. Of course, they had to adapt some tricks to match Zora physique, but he was still a master teacher in his own right. 

"Revali?" 

He kept his eye on the target he was firing at. "Hmm?"

"Did you do something different with your braids?"

Even though he jumped as if startled, Revali made a perfect bullseye. "You noticed?"

"The ribbon..." Sidon squinted. "It's a different color?"

Revali laughed, then nodded. "Yes, it is. I realized mine was a bit... Outdated."

"I like it." Sidon nodded. 

"Thanks."

A hundred years didn't change Zora fashion much, but who was he to know about Rito braids? Perhaps orange was extremely unpopular these days. Sidon wouldn't be any the wiser.

"From the fact that you've begun talking about my hair, I take it you need a break?" Revali asked with a smirk.

Sidon was about to deny it, but nodded. "I think we should get some breakfast. At least, have you had any?"

He shook his head.

"Alright!" Sidon set down his bow. "Do you like omelets?" 

Revali slung his bow onto his back. "Of course, I'm not that picky. Let's go."

"Oh! And I know the perfect place to eat." Sidon remembered, nodding enthusiastically. "It will be lovely."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Revali scoffed. "Alright then. Let's go eat breakfast."

***

(Revali)

"Is this necessary?" Revali asked, keeping his eyes shut. "I just want to eat."

"Soon enough!" Sidon assured him, like he had five different times on his way to this 'perfect spot.' "We're almost there. Watch your step." 

"Ow!"

Revali nearly tripped on... Something. As adorable as this was, he was beginning to get tired of it... And that omelet smelled really good. As it turned out, Sidon could cook quite well. He didn't expect that level of skill from a prince, but then again... He did expect as much from Sidon. 

"There! Open your eyes."

Revali nearly screamed. They were at the edge of an ocean, actually just a large lake, right on the edge of the pier. Immediately he felt sick, taking a step backwards into Sidon.

"What is it? Revali, are you alright?"

"Fine, just fine." Revali seethed, still pressed entirely against Sidon and beginning to fluff up from the contact. "Everything is absolutely wonderful. I just love water so much."

"Revali... Are you afraid of-"

"I am not afraid of water!" He snapped, turnin around to face him. "Alright, maybe that's not true but theoretically if I was afraid of water, you wouldn't tell anyone, right?"

Sidon blinked. "I won't tell anyone. Do we need to find a different place to-"

"No, this is fine." Revali interrupted. "Maybe, actually... A little farther from the water?"

Sidon laughed. "Alright, we can scoot back a little bit. I just love the view from here, especially as the sun rises."

The view, he had to admit, was stunning. The light was just hitting the water, turning it to liquid gold.

"So... I never figured you would be afraid of anything." Sidon confessed, taking a bite of his omelet. "You always seem so... Perfect."

Revali laughed. "Hardly, but thank you."

Why did he say that? Why, all of a sudden, did he feel like talking to Sidon about everything? It was embarrassing, the way he felt right now.

"When I was a child, I nearly drowned." Revali admitted, even though his mind was screaming at him not to. "I learned how to fly later than the other children, and they teased me about it relentlessly. One day, I told them I knew how, I just hadn't shown them yet." He reached up absently, fiddling with one of his braids. "They told me to jump off the side of the village, if I could fly."

"How cruel!" Sidon cried. "That's awful, I can't imagine."

Revali shrugged. "So I jumped. I tried my best to fly, but I wasn't strong enough to hold my wings out properly. I fell all the way to the water below, and had to be rescued by one of the warriors. I haven't been able to stand water since."

Sidon sighed. "I can't even imagine. I knew how to swim before I knew how to walk. Didn't your parents do something about the way they treated you?"

Revali swallowed. It was now or never. Did he tell him, or did he keep that piece of information to himself? Sidon's kind eyes shine in the early morning light, as if begging him to just tell the truth.

"I had no parents." He whispered under his breath. "I was abandoned as a child."

A beat of silence. Two. The rush of blood in Revali's ears was deafening, the pounding of his own heart.

"That's why you wanted to make your mark. On the sky, I mean." Sidon breathed, and Revali could tell he was looking right at him even though he refused to meet his eyes.

Revali chuckled, but there was no happiness there. "I wanted to prove I could be the best. And I did. I sure did prove them wrong, didn't I?"

Sidon reached forward and hugged him, first pushing the unfinished food out of the way. "Revali, you are so important and you've done so much. Don't ever think that-"

"I don't, Sidon." He laughed. "I know that I've done well. I'm so good the other Rito are afraid of me now. It feels good, but... It's lonely on the top."

He only squeezed him tighter. Revali could feel his feathers puffing up an embarrassing degree.

"Alright, alright." Revali pulled away. "Do you have other duties you need to attend to? You are crown prince, after all."

Sidon frowned and shook his head. "Not crown prince, Mipha is the firstborn."

"Oh." Revali swallowed, worried that he had stepped on a nerve. "Does it bother you?"

"No! Absolutely not." Sidon shook his head more vigorously. "I never wanted the throne, it's not what I'm suited to, I don't think. I'd much rather settle down, maybe travel. I enjoy helping people, but more... One on one? Does that make sense?"

Revali nodded. "It does. As much as I boast, I'm not the leader type, either. To be honest, I don't know what to do with myself these days."

Sidon gave a grin smile. "You and me both. Come! Let's finish these omelets then get back to our days."

A little sad that he had ended this prematurely, Revali chowed down on his omelet. If at all possible, it was even better than it smelled.

"Will I see you again tonight?" Sidon asked as he got up, grabbing both of the plates. "Sunset on Vah Ruta?"

"I'll see you then."

And they parted ways, but Revali didn't feel quite so lonely as before. He could still feel where Sidon hugged him, making everything just that much lighter.

***

(Sidon)

After parting ways with Revali, he was all Sidon could think about for the rest of the day. Even as he helped some of the builders repair a column, fetched more luminous stone for a sculptor, and helped Tumbo make a sign to advertise his fresh Hot-Footed Frogs. All he could think about was sunset, and how it couldn't come soon enough.

Finally, he was on his way up to the Divine Beast. It was maddening having to wait, but the day was finally over. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon as Sidon hopped up onto the tip of the elephant's trunk.

Revali wasn't there.

Sidon assured himself that he would be there, after all, he said he would be. Still, it was a little bit worrying since he was the first one to get there before.

So he waited. And waited. It felt like it had been too long, and he was starting to have some doubts. Was he even coming? What if this was just another example of Revali being a little too cruel with his humor, pretending they were friends only to revoke it? Sidon frowned. He really thought he had something there, with how honest he was being...  
Unless, of course, he was lying the whole time. Sidon didn't think that he was, though. There was something too honest there. In the past when Revali bluffed it was all boastful and self-centered. Here it as too... Self-depreciating. The way Revali refused to meet his eyes... It was genuine. Sidon believed that.

And so, he sat down, and waited.

***

(Revali)

Getting dressed to confess your love to someone was a task Revali hoped he never had to accomplish again. The stress of needing to look perfect, combined with the stress of having to tell Sidon how he really felt? He didn't want to admit it, but he was so frazzled that his legs had already started to shake.  
Worrying won't do any good, Revali decided, rifling through his drawers once more. He had noticed the blue ribbons, and seemed to like the color. Perhaps he should wear his champions scarf... Or maybe that would come across as too much? But what if-

Sighing, he forced himself to just sit down. If Sidon cared that much about how he looked, he wasn't worth having around and that was that. He was the one who cared so much, and he may as well admit that. Keeping that perspective in mind, Revali got back to it. All he needed to do was dress to feel confident. 

Before Revali knew it, he was dressed back in what closely resembled his garb as a champion... With a few tweaks. His leather bodice was dyed purple, not red, and the same for the wraps on his legs. He wore no vest, and draped his sky blue champions scarf in a softer, less practical way. None of his armor was present, either.  
Staring himself down in the mirror, Revali took a deep breath. The sun was already beginning to set; he needed to get going. 

Confidence. Just breathe.

With that he set off, rushing out the door.

***

(Sidon)

It was when Sidon finally gave up waiting that Revali finally landed, sitting down next to him.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Revali said as he sat down, crossing his legs. "You weren't sitting here long, were you?" 

"No, not at all." Sidon lied. "I've just been enjoying the view."

Revali glanced out, staring over the mountains at the sun. That same softness overtook him again, as if all the harshness and fake bravado wore off leaving only him behind. Only who he really was, the same Revali who broke down because he dropped some arrows, the same Revali who jumped into the water to prove some bullies wrong. 

"Revali, I had something... To tell you." Sidon managed to say, his throat feeling dry and tacky.

Revali turned his head, just enough so he could look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What I wanted to say is... Would you possibly..." He swallowed. "Would you stay until New Years? I would love to... Spend it with you."

Revali smiled. "I am planning on staying here for a little while, Sidon, and I'm sure I wouldn't have much better to do."

Sidon's heart sank... Until he remembered that, in all likelihood, Revali didn't understand what that meant.

"I'm sorry, I should have explained better, you see..." He glanced away from those intense eyes, back at the sunset. "New Years is spent... Between those who are very close."

Revali shrugged. "And? Sure, we haven't known each other very long, but... I do think we've grown quite close."

Sidon could feel himself beginning to sweat, the blood rising in his face. "Revali... It's a holiday spent between lovers."

He truly would have closed his eyes, if he could have. Revali froze at first, then frowned, cocking his head to the side. Slowly, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Yes, Sidon. I would." He turned his head away, wiping at his eyes.

"Revali, I already know that you're crying." He pointed out.

"I am not. The light is just bright, it hurts my eyes." 

Sidon smiled, wrapping his arm around Revali. "Though, I must admit, I don't really know how Rito go about kissing."

"Well, we don't." Revali snorted a laugh. "But we do have a sort of equivalent. We touch foreheads, like..."

Revali leaned in, and Sidon swore all his worry and tension faded away the moment their brows touched. Gently, they nuzzled into each other, eyes closed, everything else calm and still.

"So... Will you stay longer than the New Years festival?" Sidon whispered when they broke apart, barely daring to open his eyes.

Revali frowned. "I can't promise that."

All of his hopes, everything built up so high, crashed down in that moment. Sidon swore that time was at a standstill, Revali just barely turning his face away from him.

"You see, I... Sometimes it feels as if I shouldn't be alive in this time, that I should only be the ancient legend everyone talks about me like." His eyes were heavy and sad as he stared out at the sun. "I'm still trying to figure out where I belong, and... I don't know if I can stay in Zora's Domain."

Though tears threatened Sidon's eyes, he nodded. "I... Understand."

"Which isn't to say that I plan on treating what we have lightly." Revali clarified. "I want it to be serious just as much as you do."

"You just need to make your mark." 

He swallowed. "You could put it like that. I don't want to leave-"

"Than don't." Sidon interrupted, laying a hand on Revali's shoulder.

"What? Sidon, I told you I can't stay."

"You don't have to stay. Take me with you." He insisted, his heart pounding. "I already told you that things have changed here. I am no longer the heir, Revali. I'm free to go if I choose, as long as my loyalty remains to our people. I want to travel, to explore. If I could help you find your place, preferably with myself by your side, I would be honored."

Revali blinked. "It won't be easy."

"I don't expect it to be."

He sighed. "Sidon, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself alright, I think." Sidon grinned. "After all, I am the one teaching you how to properly use a spear."

Revali's eyes narrowed. "You got me there. I just... I don't want to pull you into something you'll regret."

"I won't regret it." He smiled. "Not as long as you're by my side."

Sidon watched as Revali's feathers grew more and more ruffled, until they nearly hid most of his face. "Alright then, you hopeless romantic."

Sidon laughed. "I wouldn't say hopeless anymore. More hopeful."

He rolled his eyes. "It's an expression, idiot."

"I know."

The sun sank below the mountains, but neither of them moved to leave. It was a clear night, just like the night before, and stars soon began to speckle the night sky. With a deep sigh Revali laid down on his back, and Sidon followed suit.

"You're sure you would want to?" Revali asked, turning his face towards Sidon's.

"To what?"

"To go out there." He explained. "To explore and wander. It's quite different from living in the city, I'll tell you."

Sidon nodded. "I want to. I want to see other places, other things, Revali. I've grown up here my whole life, most of it under the calamity. The furthest I've traveled is down to the Wetlands. I want to go."

Revali laughed. "You do have a beautiful way of talking, don't you?"

"Do I?"

"I think you do, anyway. I just know that... I was unprepared, leaving my home the first time. Sure, I didn't have much there to begin with, but it was still startling to be thrown so far outside my comfort zone." Revali sighed. "Hyrule is a strange place, that's for certain."

"I can't imagine a better place to live." Sidon admitted. "Where are you thinking of heading next?"

He shrugged. "The areas near Eldin, maybe? The hot springs are lovely this time of year; they feel great on tired feet."

"Perhaps we can attempt to work on your fear of water, while we're at it?"

"Shut up." Revali grumbled.

"I'm sure the hot springs would feel much better on your tired wings, after all." Sidon added, a grin spreading across his face.

He scoffed. "You know, you really can be insufferable, can't you?" 

"But of course."

Revali shook his head, but Sidon could hear him laughing softly. "You know, most people would take offense to that."

"I'm not most people." Sidon shrugged. "And I know you too well."

"How's that?"

"I know that, if I were to be offended, you would continue to tease me about it." He pointed out.

"I would not." Revali argued. "Sure, I may have been like that in the past, but-"

"Revali."

He sighed. "What?" 

"We both know that it's true, Love." Sidon turned his head to the side, leaned over, and kissed Revali on the beak.

He fluffed up so big that he was beginning to remind him of a feather duster. "Shut up."

Sidon laughed. "Do you like it when I give you pet names, Dear One?"

Revali turned his face away. "No."

"Honey?"

"No."

"Sweetest?"

"Not true."

"Just 'love'?"

Revali groaned in defeat. "May I just say once more what a hopeless romantic you are?"

Sidon shrugged. "Maybe. I'm just... So happy that you feel the same way."

Smoothing down his feathers, Revali nodded. "I understand the feeling. I keep expecting myself to wake up, and find out this has been some kind of sick dream. I'll open my eyes and find myself back on Vah Medoh, staring out over Tabantha, lonely as ever."

"I don't want you to be lonely, not ever again." Sidon insisted. "Though, I wouldn't be adverse to the idea of going to Tabantha with you."

Revali laughed. "It is quite cold there, you know that?"

"Yes."

"And are you aware of how well Zora do in the cold?" He reminded.

"Yes."

He blinked. "And you still want to go?" 

"Of course." Sidon gave a firm nod. "I want to see the place I hear you talk about so often, about the traditions and holidays, and all of the strange little things you mention. I want to learn, Revali."

"And you're serious?" He asked again.

Sidon sighed. "Yes, of course I am. Besides, it's springtime. How cold can it be there?"

Revali burst out laughing. Hard. He laughed so hard that he started snorting, then wheezing, eventually making a noise so strange that Sidon didn't even know how to describe it. When he finally settled down, it was with his head tucked up against Sidon's arm.

"It's still winter there." He told him, wiping tears from his eyes. "Will be for a few more months. It's most certainly still under freezing temperatures.

Sidon winced. "Perhaps we'll visit in the summertime?"

Revali chuckled. "That does seem like a smarter idea, doesn't it? We could head up to Eldin, visit the hot springs... Than maybe down to Faron? We could stop in Hateno and say hello to Link on the way..." He sighed, voice trailing off. "Or, of course, we could just make things up as we go along."

"I like the sound of that. Going wherever the wind blows?" He guessed.

"Wherever fate directs, is how the Rito put it." Revali corrected. "Though, I do find that ironic. We, the ones who follow the wind, are the ones who don't use that particular expression."

Sidon shrugged. "Well, don't you account the way the wind blows to fate?"

"...fair point."

"That has always confused me, the belief in fate." Sidon confessed. "It seems so... Limiting. So rigid. Though, I suppose it may be nice to think of your life having one main goal."

"No, you are right." Revali agreed. "It's stifling. People telling you all your life that fate has brought you in one direction or another... It's exhausting. Though, I must admit, that I can't rule it out entirely."

"Why not?"

"Some believe that fate is how our ancestors guide us." He gazed up at the stars once more. "That they change our goal once in a while, or the direction we're headed. We can always change what we're doing, but it's the end they steer us towards."

"I see." Sidon nodded. "I still don't quite understand, but I think I get it better than I did before."

"You're welcome." Revali snickered.

"Than... Do you believe fate brought us together?" He asked.

Revali shrugged again. "I don't know."

"And that's where I get confused again."

He laughed. "I think we're all a bit confused by it, but that doesn't matter too much, I don't think."

"Maybe I'll be able to learn it better, once I visit Rito Village with you." 

"As long as it's in the summertime." Revali snorted.

"But of course." He grinned. "Come on, we should get going it's getting quite late."

Still gazing up at the sky, Revali let out a deep breath. "I suppose you're right."

"Here, will you let me escort you to your room?" He pulled himself to his feet, slowly.

Revali scoffed as he sat up, then brushed himself off. "I don't need an escort, you know."

Sidon frowned, hanging his head. He didn't want to let Revali go so soon, as late as it was getting. If it weren't impractical and unsafe he'd want to just stay here all night, falling asleep on each other and waking up to the sunrise. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible.

"I don't want to let you go." He admitted, eyes on the floor.

Clicking his tongue, Revali stood all the way up. He had never looked so tiny to Sidon, barely coming up above his waist. 

"Come on, then, Prince Sidon." He elbowed him lightly in the thigh, unable to reach much higher. "I shall escort you to your room."

Sidon laughed. "Alright, you can drop the joke now."

"What joke?" Revali was grinning, his eyes sparkling in the low light. "I'm being completely serious, your highness."

He offered his hand and, rolling his eyes at the dramatic gestures Revali was going through, Sidon took it. Carefully, having to let go of each other occasionally, they made their way down the Divine Beast.

"Only one problem." Revali froze. "You would swim from here, and I would fly."

"Oh. I quite forgot about that." Sidon frowned. "I normally swim just to that far bank, the one that has the stairs by it. Meet me there?"

"Absolutely."

Revali jumped off the platform first, spreading his wings and flying gracefully as ever over to the other side. He was extraordinary to watch, especially in the dark, when his dark plumage was barely more than a shadow slipping through the night.  
My turn, Sidon thought to himself as Revali landed, diving into the water. He swam quickly and efficiently, not as fast as he could but certainly not taking his time. The spray of the water behind him was everything, the cool pressure. He couldn't imagine being afraid of anything so wonderful.

Finally having reached the other side, he climbed out of the water.

"Well, you don't have to show off." Revali crossed his arms, the barest hint of a smile still on his face.

"I wasn't showing off!"

He smirked. "Were."

"Was not!"

"Were."

"Alright, alright." Sidon sighed in defeat. "This isn't going to settle anything. Come on, then."

"Okay, fine." Revali followed along, taking his hand again. "Ugh! Your hand is wet."

"Revali, I just came out of the water." He said flatly. "All of me is wet." 

His shoulders scrunched up a bit, but he didn't let go. They made their way through Zora's domain like that, quietly, hand in hand. Under the starlight, with everything luminous and glowing, Sidon swore there wasn't a light that looked more beautiful on Revali. But, then again, he thought that every time he looked at him.

"You're staring at me." Revali pointed out.

Sidon blushed. "You're beautiful."

He scoffed and looked away, but Sidon could see how his feathers puffed up ever so slightly. "Come on, dork."

They finished their little journey to their rooms, Revali's being down the hallway on the right, Sidon's on the left. It made more sense to stop here than to go all the way down one hallway to the other ones room, only to go back out again.  
So they stopped, right in between the halls, still standing hand in hand.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Revali's shoulders slumped as he released Sidon's hand. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning." Sidon confirmed. "Only... I have one request."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Sidon grinned. "Can we not train first thing in the morning? We've been up quite late."

Revali snorted. "I agree with that entirely."

"You? Agree with something?" He snickered.

"Oh, shut up." Revali waved him off. "Goodnight, Sidon."

"Goodnight, Love."

Revali stopped, turned back to him, grabbed his sash, pulled him down, and nuzzled his forehead against Sidon's. They were only there for a moment, before he let go of him and hurried down the hallway.  
Sidon could see his feathers ruffle as he walked away, and smiled until he could no longer see him down the hall. Feeling as if he could float on pure air, Sidon went on to his own room, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Check out my Tumblr at Supertinywords! Seriously, come talk to me. And requests are open for oneshots, by the way <3
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
